thy iron wizard
by Thyironpotter
Summary: set after the goblet of fire harry/hermione when i hit the next thousand views i shall upload a double chapter of 8 pages
1. Chapter 1

**Thy iron wizard**

Chapter 1

Harry potter sat in bed in the hospital wing after the third task when Sirius walked in using his animagus form and then made sure the coast was clear before turning back into his human form.

"Harry here is a global portkey that is charmed to go off at half 1 on the Sunday after you arrive at the dursleys, it shall take you to a friend of mine who has a debt to pay."

With that Sirius proceeded to turn back into his dog form and trooted, whilst humming a theme to himself that resembled black Sabbaths iron man.

This left harry alone to ponder who this friend of Sirius's because he thought he knew all of his friends from school. This also made the young wizard excited because the portkey could take him anywhere.

The next morning saw harry potter looking cheerful that was a surprise because of what had happened yesterday especially after a fellow student victor Krum of durmstrangs school of wizardry during a task of the tri-wizard tournament


	2. Chapter 2

**Thy iron wizard**

How did you like my little twist because I needed him out of the way for a little surprise?

Chapter 2

**Stark manor (five days after the last chapter)**

Tony was fretting because he did not know anything about the person who was about to arrive, all he knew was that it was a friend of a bloke who was quiet like himself through the way he handled himself in a confrontation and how to get away from a fight. A owl flew through the window with a letter for tony it was from his friend or accratence Sirius black saying the journey was going to take his godson to the nearest airport so could he get someone to pick him up

**Meanwhile in surrey **

Harry was pacing back and forth because he was not looking forward to the journey to this unknown place that was when he glanced at his clock and saw that he had five minutes left until his portkey activated. So harry quickly picked up the cd which was the latest acdc album at the time that was iron-man 2 (sorry no pun intended) and his wand and a bag of cloths.

Bang on half one harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and the world started spinning and when the world settled he was standing in a unpopulated area of a big scale airport and he started to walk towards the exit.

When harry arrived at the exit of the airport he saw a tall man with black hair and a black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans holding a sign with his name on it.

So harry started walking towards this man and when he got there the man looked at him with a look of what are you wearing?

Harry said that "these old cloths are hand me downs from my pig of a cousin and can we get going be because I have not had anything to eat"

Tony was thinking how could this boy be friends with Sirius when he was not dresses in fine cloths that was until he heard that they were hand me down and that this boy had not had anything to eat yet and with this he stated that they were going to go to his house after a quick shopping trip for food and cloths.

Harry followed this man out of the waiting area of the airport, through the car park to a very expensive looking sports car. The man got in the driver seat and harry got in the passenger seat and with that the man put a cd into the cd player and turned the volume up to 100 and turned the car on so that the cd player activated and looked at the teenager who had a look of pure liking and said to the kid that my name I tony stark and is this the kind of music you like?

Harry was shocked that this music was this loud but he found that he liked it and replied to tony with a yes this is my kind of music.

Tony was making a mental shopping list of:

**Cloths **

**New glasses **

**A lot of acdc and similar bands for this kid **

**A expensive car **

**A phone**

With his shopping list finished he drove the Ferrari to the nearest shopping mall and on the way he stopped in at a drive way for food for him and harry. On the remainder of the journey was listening to the music.

They arrived at their first destination they got out of the car and started walking with people looking and whispering at tony, tony and harry started walking towards the fine clothing stores and bought harry a couple of rock band t-shirts and new jeans, shirts, t-shirts, shorts, socks. After buying all of the cloths that tony had picked out for him harry and tony made their way over towards a music store and bought over a hundred different rock cds, with all of the list completed apart from the car that was next so with that tony and harry left the shopping mall and got back into Tony's car and left for a car dealers where tony bought harry the transformers edition Camaro and tony left in his car and harry followed in his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thy iron wizard**

Chapter 3

Harry was so happy being away from the dursleys and even more happy when tony bought him his very own car and in the car was a package addressed to him from Sirius when harry opened the said package there was a model phone made by stark industries and harry checked the contacts it had the following numbers:

Sirius

Hermione

Remus

Tonks-(who harry met a day after getting to surrey)

Harry was wondering why Sirius had not put any of the weasleys or Dumbledore in to the contacts and made a note to himself to ask tony if he knew why that was.

They arrived at Tony's mansion and harry asked why he did not have the weasleys and Dumbledore and tony said that they can't be trusted because they are planning on stealing your money and have you killed by voldemort so that is why you have been sent here because I have the power you know not.

At the news that the weasleys and dumbledore was stealing from him he got quite angry until he heard about a power he didn't know of.

Over the next two weeks tony introduced him to Jarvis the ai, rhodey and pepper. Who are friends and assistants also a computer?

Also over the weeks harry started having weird dreams about Hermione, so he told tony and tony said that harry had feelings for her.

After three weeks tony showed harry his iron man suits and said that he was creating a bunch for him to have a use against tom. And that the suits would work using magic and with magic boosting the weapon system.

It took another two weeks to build the suits for harry and a further week teaching harry how to use the entire tech in the suit. The last week was spent chatting listening to his new music and driving around in his car.

The day came for harry to head on back to England and more importantly his Hermione.

He shrank his car and pocketed all of his cds and pressed the return home button on his phone after saying goodbye to his new friends. Tony said he would send the rest of his ironman suits over at a later date.

As soon as harry arrived back in his bedroom at surrey. He walked out of the door and said good bye to his relatives forever and walked out the front door and un-shrank his car and got in a drove off towards London but on the way he rang padfoot and asked for his address because he had left his relatives and needed somewhere to crash.

He fished out his acdc playlist on to the cd and placed the cd in to the cd player.

Whilst listening to acdc's you shook me all night long, a thought came to his mind and picked up his phone and dialled hermione and asked her where she was?, hermione replied that she was staying at padfoots house so harry pushed his car to the limit to get there as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of updates. I had writers block on this story and my other one.

**Thy iron wizard**

Chapter 4

Harry had a idea for a prank on the order and phoned padfoot and hermione and told them not to open the door when he knocked in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later (grimmauld place)

There was a knock at the door and mars weasleys opened it to see a man who must be a wizard to be able to see the house but that would not work due to the fidelius meaning someone must have told this young man about the location of this house.

Harry was inwardly smirking at the stupidity of this woman, that was until she said "how may I help you" harry replied with "yes mam I am a ward stone checker and I know that this house has a lot of ancient wards and it needs checking"

The voice was familiar too Mrs Weasleys but could not place it that was until the man asked if he could come in and removed his sunglasses to reveal sparkling emerald green eyes of harry potter.

How dare you talk to me like that young man, remember who your elders (hint for my next story) are. Harry was lucky to be saved form the devil woman's berating by a big black dog who was laughing like a dog.

Harry was pleased to see that his godfather had enjoyed his little prank and then hermione walked in with a big wide grin on her face that made it look like she had also enjoyed his prank.

As harry was preparing to greet all the people present he got a call form tony, hi kid did you arrive safely, I have a business opportunity for you and if you want to I can link all of your friends into this conversation, to which harr replied with yeah go on then and with that said Sirius's, moony's, tonk's and Hermione's phone all went off at once and they answered and then started listening into the conversation, tony continued to talk and it ended out with harry becoming the new ceo of stark industries and he was now running the new England branch of the same company, hermione became Harry's new assistant with Sirius becoming Harry's driver and moony becoming the head of tech development.

Hermione could not believe it that harry was now ceo of one of the biggest companies in the history of the world. Unknown to any of them harry was also waiting for a package containing his three iron man armours.

That night hermione went to bed with a new meaning top life and that was to make sure harry was never late for any appointments or anything and that she would stick to the boy of her dreams

Sorry for such a short story but I was running out of ideas for this chapter ad this story shall be paused for a bit so that I can work on my next story. Yes I know that I said there would be two more chapter when I have hit the next thousand and I shall but I have not.


End file.
